


work3

by kurocapone



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurocapone/pseuds/kurocapone
Summary: They're just kissing.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 17
Kudos: 82





	work3




End file.
